Nathanyl
█████████ Character: 90% Finished Nathan is an S-Class Mage that can wipe out countries easily. He stands at 5'10" and has mastered Hand-to-Hand Combat. History Nathan was born in a small village and had a normal childhood, he went to school and made lots of friends, when they got to High school though, things went south, a Dark Mage burst in, destroying the entire place and killing all his friends, However Nathan miraculously survived, his life didn't pick up though. Only 3 months later, he was beaten half to death. A few years later When he entered fairy tail he was a good guy, he protected cities and saved lives, but nobody cared, nobody liked him, eventually, he SNAPPED. He thought 'Why should I protect these people when they don't even care? Why should THEY have perfect great lives when I was nearly killed twice!' So he unleashed a storm of poison on the city and destroyed the Fairy Tail Guild Hall (which was rebuilt) and left, then he reassembled the Grimore Heart Guild into the Grimore Heart Grimore Reborn Guild, they devastate the planet but nobody can find their guild hall to fight back because they are always traveling... Magic & Abilites Poison Magic - Nathan's Poison Magic is more than twice as effective as normal Poison Magic and as strong as Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Destructively. * Poison Dart - Nathan fires a dart of poison at his opponent. * Poison Beam - Nathan's hand glows purple and then he fires a beam, or he just shoots a small one from his finger. * Poison Punch - Nathan's hand glows purple and he punches his opponent, but the poison creates a small blade to pierce their skin to allow the poison to enter the bloodstream, it's usually unnoticeable. * Poison Combo - Nathan's hands glow purple along with his feet and he unleashes a flurry of poison kicks and poison punches. * Mega Poison Super Beam - Nathan charges a beam of poison and a magic seal appears infront of him, so when he fires, the seal amplifies the power to 100x it's original power. Regulus - He uses his own version is Regulus, which gives him 2x as much melee power as Normal Regulus would. It is also Black instead of Yellow. Personality There are tons of words used to describe Nathan as a whole, but the ↵ones that are most accurate are Murderous and Psychotic. Though mainly, cynical, Nathan believes that a large majority ↵of people are motivated by their own selfish desires, wants, or needs. ↵Often, usually those who he treats with such coldness and apparent hate ↵and dislike, usually help proving his point through his own trickery. ↵This cynical attitude causes Nathan to treat the others in a slightly apparent prejudice because of how they do things in all, heroes, villains, and neutralities alike. It's often common to see Nathan stirring his foes against each other out of their own, selfish reasons, with the main reason being his own entertainment. All he needs is a target, then he can bring a town to it's knees with one attack. if his entire guild could possibly, even take over the world, if enough. This probably is the reason why Nathan possibly the most dangerous man in Fiore. Though this isn't always what Nathan is seen as, as well as not being a completely heartless. While he is secretive, it is not done out of paranoia, it's so he doesn't put himself mainly upon thin ice. Despite being seen as a cold, shady, and merciless killer or person, He is very loving towards relatives, and it wouldn't be uncommon to see him flirting with a girl that isn't taken. Though he can rarely 'score' with a girl, due to his reputation. He is very loyal to his teammates and family which you would not think when you first saw him, If you mess with his friends, family or team, say goodbye to everything you love.Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Fairy Tail Fanon